Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can operate their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, create content, share information, and access information. In some instances, computing devices can be used to access various content items (e.g., images, videos, etc.), for example, that are provided through a page (e.g., web page, graphical user interface, etc.).
Under conventional approaches, a user can operate a computing device to access a page, for example, through a social networking system. The page can be associated with a topic that references a specific entity, point of interest, group, event, or item, to name some examples. In some instances, the page can include a number of content items that relate to the topic (e.g., entity, point of interest, event, item, etc.) corresponding to the page. Such content items may be provided, for example, by users of the social networking system.
For example, a page for a restaurant “Sushi Show” can include various images and videos that were taken at the restaurant. These content items may capture various aspects of the restaurant. The user can then view the content items to learn more about the restaurant. However, given that there may be any number of content items that are associated with a given page, it can be time consuming and otherwise problematic for the user to locate content items that capture a particular aspect of the restaurant.